Black Knights
The Black Knights was named because of the main armor color of the army, it was originally a joke when the old flagship, the Spirit of Fire was in the unknown regions, and has stuck with them when they went rogue. Though small, the army has years of combat experience and is slowly growing, with some help of Cerberus Corp. After Zero took control of the Black Knights, the Normandy became the indirect flagship, being the main transportation for the new leader. Spirit of Fire was still the military flagship. The army are formed into two groups, the Black Navy and Black Nights: Space and Ground troops respectively. History The Black Knights were formed almost imediately after entering known space. Soon afterwards, Zero, and by stretch the Knights, joined up with the Federation, which only lasted a short while before Zero left. After saving Zora Octavarium and evacuating most of the planet, which had a fairly small population, mainly focused on Connor Island, Zero was given the Solrain-Class Star Dreadnought Solrain and found a new second in command for the Black Knights, after James Cutter's Retirement. Zero gave Shina Spirit of Fire as her own personal ship, but she preferes to stay and Captain the Solrain. The old XO of Solrain, Chad Knaus was put as Captain of Spirit of Fire for the Majority of the time. Battle Armor The black Knights are not without their own variant of armor. Originally a state of the art armor with the republic, it fell out of use as it was too expensive to mass produce, and therefore fell out for cheaper armor. It is cheaply customizable, though somewhat difficult unless it is for a specific type of mission. Most troopers five their armor custom paint jobs and add extra bits and gadgets to their liking. The Black Knight battle has been upgraded to a more modern set, and is used at times by Cerberus Corp. Helmet The Black Knight's helmet is made of durasteel, coated with a heat resistance material to help disperse heat - the inside is lined with black padding to provide comfort when the user is wearing it. The helmet's faceplate is made of a strong, glass-like material with the ability to polarize. When polarized, the helmet's faceplate has a silver blue color to it, and obscures the wearer's face completely. The helmet provides excellent protection against small arms fire and small explosive attacks. The helmet is also essential in providing an trooper the ability to perform EVA and also provides a Heads Up Display, giving the wearer basic information including a targeting reticule, weapon information, ammo capacity, and troop movement. Additionally, there is a data management suite that enables a user to link into friendly and hacked infrastructure systems at local and global levels - however actual access level is administered on a need/rating basis. This allows the user to store and review mission content up to 610 terabites of data. the system also provides street level navigational data, and receive secure real-time mission data. In addition, every current issue helmet is equipped with low-light vision enhancement and thermal imaging. Rucksack The rucksack issued to the troopers is, for all intents and purposes, an armored backpack that attached to the back of the armored vest. The rucksack comes in a number of different variants. The main purpose is storage, which allows a trooper to store equipment, ranging from ammunition, to medical supplies, to explosives, to battery packs (which provides power to any equipment an trooper may carry or find in the field), and communications, which houses the necessary radio and satellite gear that a squad requires to report in to their superiors. Bodysuit The bodysuit is made up of several different layers and materials, the inner layer of the black-gray undersuit is made up of Kevlar material to aid in protecting the wearer from blaster and slugthrower fire. The inner layer also contains a heating and cooling system which regulates temperatures to keep the user warm or cool depending on the weather conditions - the heating and cooling system can also match infrared signatures of the current weather as well to allow an Knight to go undetected in hostile locations. The outer layer of the undersuit is coated with a heat resistance material to aid in reducing temperatures experienced against blaster weapons. The body suit also doubles as a pressure suit to allow a trooper to perform EVA. The outer shell layer is comprised of durasteel and ceramic composite armor plating that covers the chest, shoulders, legs and feet. Army and Navy ((Note that the Black Knight starfighter complement are divided between [http://www.swbhod.proboards.com/index.cgi?action=display&board=acceptedf&thread=196&page=1 Zero's Solrain]and Shina'sSpirit of Fire Ground Forces are all held on Spirit of Fire.)) Black Navy *1 Solrain-class Dreadnaught. Owned by Zero and Captain by Shina Hikari *1 Leonidas-Class Ground Assault Carrier: Spirit of Fire.: Owned by Shina Hikari and Captained by Chad Knaus. *1 Modified Normandy-class Stealth Star Yacht/M (Military Variant): Normandy: *12 Normandy-Class Stealth Star Yacht/M (Military Variant) *1 Normandy-class Stealth Star Yacht/C (Civilian Variant) Kights Steed *100 x-83 TwinTail starfighters *100 N-1 Starfighters *100 CHF-18 Legionnaires *100 TIE/In, TIE Interceptors *2 StarViper-class Attack Platforms Black Army *Jay Roras (Class II clone) XO of Ezio and New Leader of the Army after the death of John Forge. Originally from Cerberus Corporation. *Shina Hikari New owner of ''Spirit of Fire ''(Remains on Ezio. Captained by Captain Chrono Jaus) *1 2-1B Medical Droid *800 Basic Infantrymen *110 Anti-Armor Trooper *10 Jet Trooper *20 Medic *110 Sniper *20 Technicians *10 CAS's *6 Astromech Droids *3 Power Droids *1 Protocol Droid I-3PO "Ike" *1 MPD-9000 Bodyguard Droid "Ray" *1 Advanced Dwarf Spider Droid *2 Yuuzhan Vong Hunter One Combat Droid *10 AT-ST's *4 AT-AT walkers *20 All Terrain Anti-Aircraft (AT-AA) *1 All Terrain Tactical Enforcer (AT-TE) Planetary's Defence *Planetary Ion Cannon *Planetary Turbolaser *Planetary Shield *Prefabricated Garrison Base *4 Anti-Air Turrets *4 Anti-Vehicle Turrents *2 XX-10 Turbolaser Tower